Episode 5298 (13th November 2019)
Summary Stuart discovers Sid's lies regarding Ste sneaking out, and acts violently towards him when Sid continues to lie - even going as far as to punching Sid. Yasmine feels left out, and Imran cheers her up. Finn is not happy to learn that Edward has applied for a job at Dee Valley University Hospital. Plot Leela assures Ste that Prevent will help him. Finn confronts Diane over not telling him that Sinead was getting married. Sid ignores a call from Stuart before meeting with Juliet. Finn tells Diane that he understands why he isn't invited, but wishes she had been honest. Edward has a go at Finn and Finn asks why he's still there. Edward continues to tease Finn. Sid ends up leaving abruptly during the date, leaving his wallet behind, which Juliet takes. Benjamin tries to speak to Ste. Ste gives his name as "Harry". Benjamin reveals that he used to be apart of a far-right organisation. Yasmine has problems with her sound app during the wedding meeting and Imran notices her walk out. Benjamin tries to get Ste to open up. Ste talks about his step-father and how his mum did nothing to protect her. Ste begins to freak out when he realises that he'll have to hide in Newcastle, and feels trapped. Yasmine tells Imran that she feels excluded, and it feels that everyone is waiting for her to go back to the "old Yas". She tells him that she feels that sometimes it's easier spending time with people who didn't know the old her. Imran is shocked to learn that Yasmine has been spending time with Finn. Ste opens up to his abuse towards Amy, and how Jonny, Stuart and everyone who supported their ideas made him feel. Benjamin gives Ste advice, and Ste tells Benjamin that he is disappointed in himself, and how shocked he was at Jonny not letting Misbah treat his life-threatening injuries because she is Muslim. Marnie finds an upset Juliet and comforts her. Juliet reveals that she stole his wallet and Marnie convinces her to give it to her. Marnie gives Juliet advice, and takes £10 from Sid's wallet to Juliet's amusement. Ste decides to go back to get all the money he can before leaving for Newcastle. Benjamin says that he'll be there to support him in Newcastle. Imran makes clear that he respects Yasmine's decision to be friends with Finn. Ste encounters a furious Sid. He begs for Sid to not tell Stuart the truth. Yasmine apologises to Finn. Yasmine makes clear that she appreciates him being there for her, and would like to remain friends. Juliet explodes at Stuart regarding Sid's behaviour and Stuart is furious to learn that Sid disobeyed him. Edward informs Finn that he has an interview at Dee Valley University Hospital as the senior surgical consultant. Finn is not pleased. Stuart furiously confronts Sid. Stuart pins Ste against the wall and punches him when Sid lies. Stuart scares Sid into revealing that Ste was going to run away. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sid Sumner - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Benjamin - John Tueart Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019